1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a multi-way electrical connector having at least two kinds of terminals and more particularly to a retaining mechanism for retaining each terminal in position in addition to its latching means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-way electrical connector of the above described kind is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 60-876. In the prior art electrical connector, plural retaining pins are adapted to respectively engage end portions of corresponding terminals arranged in a row to which conductive leads are secured by pressing. The prior art electrical connector is disadvantageous in that the retaining pins cannot be inserted with ease but are liable to be cut by the end portions of the terminals or prevented by same from being inserted into position. This is because the end portions of the terminals, which are adapted to clamp the conductive leads by pressing, cannot be uniform in shape but tend to vary from terminal to terminal.